The Real Doctor
by HollyJean7
Summary: Honestly the last thing I ever thought I would be writing was this, my adventures. I know, I know this sounds like another child's story of fantasy and dream. Of what we wish would happen but I'm telling you everything you read here IS real.
1. Doctor? Doctor Who?

'_Honestly the last thing I ever thought I would be writing was this, my adventures. I know, I know this sounds like another child's story of fantasy and dream. Of what we wish would happen but never does. I am telling you it IS real. And if this story ever actually makes it back home I hope that whoever reads this believes what I'm about to say, because I promise you good sir or ma'am everything you will read here is 110% non-fiction. This is my life, this is my story. And these are my adventures with the one and only Doctor_. _Now where should I begin…_'

Arianna Blooms was walking out of work one fine night, alright _fine _was an overstatement, a HUGE over statement. It was pouring rain and it was ten o'clock at night, the worst combination ever on the face of ever. She ran to her 1988 red Pontiac Bonneville dubbed Penny Lane (after her favorite Beatles song) and unlocked it as quick as she could jumping inside and locking the door behind her and starting up the engine. Once she was home she quickly ran from her car to her door, slamming it behind her, her very fat corgi Michael looking up from his spot on the couch then falling back asleep.

Ari bounded up the stairs in a hurry to get her grease stained and rain soaked clothes off, after changing into her light blue and pink pajama shorts and a white tank top she went back down stairs and flopped on the couch channel surfing for a bit. She grabbed her purse which she had dropped on the floor next to the couch and dug around in it for her cell phone.

"Shit," she said. "must have left it in my car." Ari got up and walked to the door slipping on her black flip flops and grabbing her keys and opening the door. It was raining harder than ever and there was fog covering the ground she ran to her car and opened it searching for her cell and finding it on the dirt covered floor.

"Gross," dusting it off, she got out and shut the door and turned around running into a big hulking figure. "Uh, excuse me! You know you shouldn't stand that close next to people in the dark, they might get the wrong impression." She looked up at the man's face only he… it wasn't a man per say more like a thing with a manly amount of testosterone. It had long greasy matted hair and one giant snaggle tooth dripping some sort of black goo.

"Oh, uh…" the man-thing growled and Ari ran for her door but before she could even reach it, It was there. So she turned and ran down the road hard in flip flops so she kicked them off and gained speed, and just like in any ridiculously predictable horror flick Ari booked it down the nearest dark ally way and she understood now why exactly so many people ran down them, great hiding places. Assuming your just running from Ted Bundy or Hitler but a totally sketch Man-Thing that was a whole other thing. She could hear it stalking behind her.

"Ow!" Ari stepped on something sharp but kept running slowing down a bit, there was an opening in the ally way and she took it running to her right, the fog seemed a little more dense here she couldn't see anything sticking her arms out in front of her felt around not losing much speed, finally something hit her hand she could hear It following her, growling and smelling the air. She felt the thing in front of her, reaching her arms above her head she felt something like glass, moving her hands lower she found a small handle pulling at the door she got nothing, out of anger she punched the door and it swung open.

"That was pure luck," she laughed a little, stepping through the door and turning just in time to see the monster lunging towards the doors she slammed it screaming a little and jumping around, which only deepen whatever sharp object was in her foot.

"Shit! Ow!" she was hopping on one foot and collided with a railing. "Jesus," steadying herself and letting her eyes adjust a little Ari tried to look around but she couldn't see anything. She hobbled to the small window to peak out, the Man-Thing was right there staring at her. She ducked down and sunk down resting against the door.

'Why doesn't it just come in,' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the door trying to stay awake but after a couple of minutes out of her control she fell asleep.

Arianna woke up to the dull roar of some type of engine, she opened her eyes looking above her it looked like a huge cavern ceiling. She sat up and looked around her, the walls themselves were less cavern-like but still had that sort of rockish texture.

"Where the hell am I?" She tried to remember something anything from last night.

The only light came from a pillar that was glowing in what must have been the middle of the room. She stood, remembering the cut on her foot she looked at it, but it was gone…

"What the…" The rest of the room lit up. She heard a sort of humming coming from the pillar. Slowly but surely Ari approached it touching the pillar, the rest of the room lit up in a big flash and the dull roaring engine jumped almost like popping a clutch. She looked around, "Holy shit, what the…" she stumbled back. "What…" she felt a little light head looking around her the pillar that she had been looking at was attached to a huge console filled with a rainbow of buttons and levers and different sized hammers and a TV screen which hung from the ceiling. She walked around it taking it all in.

"What!" exasperated she stuck her hand out and turned on of the nozzles.

"Hey!" A booming voice roared. "Don't touch that!" A rather tall man, in a bathrobe came out from a small staircase parallel to the door and stormed down to Ari, giving her hand a small slap. "Bad!"

She stared at him… "Who… Who… Who are you?"

"The Doctor," he replied giving her a cheeky smile.

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor,"


	2. I would run now

Arianna looked at the man standing before her, this Doctor as he called himself. He stood maybe a little over six feet with messy dark brown hair which almost hung in his jade green eyes. She looked at his jaw which was oddly square but rounded giving a decent but also kind of awkward balance to his face. His nose was maybe just a touch to big and his ears maybe a touch to small but overall he was a decent looking man. He had an average body but it also gave off a sort of powerful energy making him look stronger than he probably was.

"Where am I?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you're on Earth, come to think of it… So I am." He nodded his head back and forth to side while mumbling to himself he stopped and nodded again. "We're on Earth. America I believe somewhere in," he looked at the screen. "Oregon. Portland, Oregon to

be exact."

"Well duh, where else would we be? Mars?" The Doctor smiled and nodded a little like that was a joke. "What is this… this place?"

"Well this is the TARDIS… My TARDIS,"

"The what?"

"TTAAARRRRDDDISSSSSS. Time and Relative Dimension In Space." His accent became more obvious.

"Space?"

"Space, like the Universe." He said in a very British slums kind of voice.

"Are you a mad man? Mayor of crazy town! Lord of the…" He cut her off.

"Actually I just prefer Time Lord. Last of."

Ari blinked.

"Huh?"

"You human's are all so predictable. I end up having to explain the same thing to you every single time and it never gets easier." He walked around Ari over to the TARDIS doors and opened them. "Off you go!" He waved his arm at the door, backhanding the Man-Thing in the face. "Oh that makes sense now." Before he could get the doors shut the man thing rushed into the TARDIS.

"I would run now."

Ari took off running up the stairs and into the door the Doctor came out of.

"FOUR LEFTS AND NINE RIGHTS! LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND YOU!"

"WHAT!" Ari kept running taking the first left then another, running twenty feet or so she took another left and then the finally left. She then took six rights all one after the other almost like running in a circle and took three more a little spaced a part. She ran down an insane hallway filled with doors down to one on the very end she flung it open and raced inside, following the Doctor's order to lock the door behind her. Something on the other side of the door hit it and started to bang on it. Ari let out a yelp and backed away, tripping over her corgi Michael.

"What the hell?" She looked around at her house, in the same order it had been when she had been chased last night. She ran to the door she now recognized as her front door and unlocked it swinging it open, but there was nothing. At least not the TARDIS, just her plain front lawn.

'_When first meeting the Doctor I didn't believe a single word of it. I mean I claimed to believe in Aliens but everyone says that, its when your actually confronted with it that your forced to believe or deny. And I denied it, not that I had a choice the Doctor disappered after that night. And I didn't see him for… probably a good two months.'_


End file.
